Barack and the Bear - WORST KIDS SHOW EVER!
"Barack and the Bear - WORST KIDS SHOW EVER!" is a Skippy Shorts video. Synopsis The episode opens to the Weird Strange Show theme song. The topic for today is about ignorance. Kappy Koala and Lenny the Lion introduce themselves and Lenny describes their favorite story about a bear, only for Kappy to interrupt and yell at him to shut up. Kappy tells the children they are going to tell a story about a "stinkin' little retarded bear" who lived in a "stinkin' little retarded cave" and did not understand "stinkin' little retarded politics". Lenny tells the children to enjoy the story. The scene goes to the NearFar Tale. In the story, a bear lives alone in his cave, doing nothing but sttingsic around in his chair. The narration describes it as: "Once upon a time, in some far away woods lived a little nervous bear, and all he did all blasted day was sit upon a chair! All he knew was in his cave. He did not watch TV, or read the papers or anything else! He was uninformed, you see. Until one day, in came some friends to update him on things!" A wolf and a raccoon enter the bear's cave. The raccoon reveals that the Phillies won the World Series and the wolf says that they are now the baseball kings. The bear responds, "Well, good for them! They should be pleased! And frankly, I'm not shocked!". The narration continues: "But what came next did startle the bear, and he almost fainted as they talked." The wolf reveals that the U.S. has a new president to help them fight Iraq. The raccoon says this one is not any old "whitey", but is actually black. The narration says: "The bear was not convinced, in fact he thought maybe they were lyin'. He said..." The bear tells the friends, "Now listen here, you two! Your story are not buyin'!". The narration continues: "His friends then pushed him out of the cave and pointed to the sky." The wolf and raccoon point upward and the bear looks up and is shocked. The narration says: "And that's when the bear saw that pigs had actually begun to fly!" The bear says, "Well, what do you know? How can this be? The little oinkers have sprouted wings! I believe that! But a black president? Why, I cannot believe such things." The narration says: "The friends had to use desperate measures to get their point sell!" The wolf tells the bear, "It's time for you to fly with us!" and the raccoon says, "Let's all go to Hell!", which the bear accepts. Then they take his arms and fly upward into the sky as a song parody of "Highway to Hell" by AC/DC titled "We're Gonna Fly Away to Hell" plays in the background. The bear and his friends make it to Hell, with the bear crashlanding. Then he gets up, shaking off his injury. He and his friends then turn to see Satan frozen at the entry of Hell. The bear is surprised by this and the raccoon says, "Now do you believe us? Lucifer's frozen and has a cold!" and the wolf says, "Barack Obama's president! He killed it at the polls!". The bear says, "My goodness me! A black president? Well, how long did that take us? Oh, well, who cares? With odds like these, my furry butt's off to Vegas!". The episode then ends. Category:Season 2008 Category:Videos Category:Episodes